You have to move on
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Et si c'était Alex qui s'était transformée en Juliette? Jalex
1. Chapter 1

Voilà je viens de voir l'épisode ou Harper se transforme en Juliette pour aider Justin à oublier Juliette et j'ai commencé à écrire ça.

Résumé : Et si c'était Alex qui s'était transformée en Juliette ?

Disclaimer : I don't own WOWP but I loved to. ^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

_**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

- je vais le faire ! dit-elle à Harper après que celle-ci lui ai expliqué son plan pour que Justin oubli Juliette.

Voilà pourquoi Alex se retrouvait dans cette situation et qu'elle avait du se retransformer en Juliette et rejoindre son frère au bord du lac pour lui dire de tourner la page et aller de l'avant.

Il la serra contre lui et elle faillit le repousser mais elle changea d'avis.

Elle se sentait toujours bien quand il l'enlaçait, pour une fois ce n'était pas après une de ses bêtises, ce n'était pas une étreinte de réconciliation, il la serrait comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Et la manière qu'il avait de la tenir était différente de ce qu'elle avait connu, la façon dont il caressait son dos.

Et ce n'était pas lui le plus différent, c'était elle, les mains de Justin n'étaient pas si chaude que ça et pourtant elles embrasaient sa peau à travers son débardeur, l'odeur de son frère chatouillait ses narines, il sentait bon, ce n'était pas de l'after-shave comme ce frimeur de Dean, c'était une simple odeur de savon, et son odeur personnelle...

Alex passa ses bras autour de Justin pour le rapprocher d'elle et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou inspirant avec délice.

- Justin... soupira-t-elle.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et se plongea dans son regard gris bleu, une chaleur sur ses joues et quelque part dans sa poitrine...

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Pourquoi est ce que cette chose dans la poitrine me faisait me sentir heureuse et malheureuse à la fois ?

Puis elle se rappela une discussion avec sa mère quand elle avait commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour son père, une sensation de chaleur, comme une nouvelle part d'elle-même dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui l'avait profondément changée.

Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela, même pas pour Mason !

Et elle avait prit ça pour des bobards pour romantiques mais c'était exact, tout était vrai, on pouvait réellement ressentir ça !

Puis elle s'arracha aux profondeurs de ce regard en prenant conscience que c'était celui de son frère ! C'était Justin !

Elle le fixa, hébétée et presque horrifiée...

Elle était... amoureuse ?

De Justin ?

Et surtout... son frère ?

Elle voulu le nier mais il était bien trop tard.

Oui, elle ne comprenait pas encore toutes les implications mais elle était amoureuse de Justin.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cela tombait sur elle ?

Soudain Justin retira sa main droite de sa taille et la leva vers son visage, il caressa sa joue et essuya une larme, elle cligna des yeux surprise et comprit qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

- ne pleure plus Juliette, lui dit-il tendrement.

Juliette...

Elle ferma les paupières, évidemment, elle avait oublié tout ceci maintenant...

Sa mission était de convaincre Justin qu'il devait passer à autre chose mais en chemin elle était tombée amoureuse de son propre frère... autant dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévu !

Peut-être l'avait-elle toujours été en elle-même sans jamais se l'avouer ?

Après tout leur relation était unique...

Ou peut-être que aujourd'hui était le moment, le jour où elle devait prendre conscience de ses sentiments.

- Justin... écoute tu dois m'oublier maintenant.

- je ne peux pas...

Alex posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- si tu le peux.

Alex soupira, ses paroles sonnaient creux, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait Justin elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier et être avec un autre peu importe ce que les autres diraient, peu importe s'il lui-même le lui demandait.

Mais elle ne pouvait laisser Justin être malheureux pour toujours pensant à Juliette.

- je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour toi. Tu rencontreras...

Alex prit sur elle.

- une autre fille et tu tomberas amoureux et tout ira bien...

- pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne m'aime plus...

Non, elle n'était pas prête à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, le lui dirait-elle un jour ? Sans doute jamais, elle n'avait pas le droit...

- peu importe, je suis désolée Justin. Je... je dois y aller.

A grand regrets elle se détacha de lui, sans ses mains elle avait froid, un frisson la traversa tandis qu'elle reculait.

Soudain Justin la retint par le bras, elle se retourna vers lui.

- attends, lui demanda-t-il.

- oui ?

- au revoir Juliette, lui dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Ce regard et ce sourire triste lui brisèrent le cœur, elle le serra contre elle une dernière fois, elle avait envie de l'embrasser...

Elle souleva lentement le menton le regard posé sur ses lèvres puis réalisa qu'elle était Juliette, Justin l'embrasserait si elle posait les lèvres sur les siennes mais c'était les lèvres de Juliette, c'était Juliette qu'il embrasserait.

Non... elle ne pouvait leur faire ça à tous les deux.

Alors elle détourna la tête et posa un tendre baiser dans son cou, elle garda un peu trop longtemps les lèvres respirant son odeur à plein poumons puis se rendant compte qu'elle n'aidait pas Justin qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui prenait après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se détacha simplement au lieu de s'enfuir comme elle en avait envie ou de l'embrasser sur les lèvres elle lui dit simplement :

- c'était mon au revoir.

Puis elle fit des efforts pour le quitter à pas lents, le laissant seul au bord du lac.

Après avoir reprit son apparence Alex rejoignit Harper dans la chambre, sur le chemin elle s'était empêchée de fondre en larmes.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre Harper lui sauta dessus.

- alors ? cria-t-elle, ça a fonctionné ?

Alex la contourna et s'assit sur son lit.

- Justin à comprit qu'il devait l'oublier ?

- oui, répondit enfin Alex, c'est fait.

- c'est bien ce que tu as fait Alex, lui dit Harper.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait du laisser faire Harper au lieu de s'en mêler...

Voilà, ça aurait du être un one shot mais finalement j'ai commencé à écrire un deuxième (et dernier) chapitre. Vous le voulez ? Faites le moi savoir par une review ^^

J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup à Biritsu, pour sa review mais aussi pour ses traductions de Jalex, elle travaille beaucoup pour nous les traduire allez voir elle est super ! Merci à nanie qui m'a laissée une review aussi je suis contente que tu ai aimé, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre également

Et petite dédicace à Michael Jackson's girl dont j'adore les Jalex

Et surtout bonne lecture !

_** yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Justin eut l'air de meilleure humeur et Alex soupira de soulagement, pour une fois elle avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Mais c'était elle qui souffrait désormais...

Après le lycée elle retrouva Harper dans le couloir près de sa chambre.

- tu as vu Justin aujourd'hui ! lui dit-elle surexcitée, il a l'air de bonne humeur ! Notre plan a fonctionné !

Alex vit Justin arriver derrière Harper et paniqua, elle fit des grand signes à sa meilleure amie mais elle ne comprit pas et continua de parler :

- tu as été super en Juliette !

Justin écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

- un plan ? en Juliette ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis une lampe s'alluma dans son esprit et il hurla :

- Alex !

Alex resta figée, incapable de parler tandis que Harper faisait une tête pas possible.

Mais pourquoi lui disait-elle ça maintenant ? Elle avait eut toute la journée pour lui en parler, d'accord hier elle avait un peu esquivé le sujet mais ce n'était pas une raison pour presque hurler ça dans le couloir...

Mais bon, c'était Harper... la discrétion n'était pas son fort, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Justin attrapa le bras d'Alex et la traina dans sa chambre.

- comment tu as osé me faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il en colère.

Alex ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, elle ne savait que lui dire...

- je sais que tu veux faire de ma vie un enfer mais ça... je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me ferais ça... lui dit-il, triste.

- Justin, ce n'est pas du tout ça !

- alors c'est quoi ?

- c'est... c'est pour toi que j'ai fais ça. Avec Harper on a eut cette idée pour que tu te sentes mieux et que tu ailles de l'avant.

Justin fronça les sourcils et observa sa sœur, elle semblait honnête et au bord des larmes.

Elle s'avança légèrement vers lui, luttant avec elle-même pour rester convenable mais elle était seule avec Justin et même s'il était fâché contre elle, elle avait envie de se serrer dans ses bras.

- je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas Justin... je ne voulais surtout pas te faire de la peine...

Sa voix avait augmenté d'une octave et des larmes dévalaient ses joues, elle se sentait vulnérable, elle détestait se montrer ainsi, en réfléchissant il était le seul qui avait pu voir ses larmes, devant qui elle laissait tomber sa carapace...

Parce qu'elle l'aimait si fort. Elle ne pouvait lui cacher qui elle était réellement.

Elle frissonna, évitant son magnifique regard gris mais il s'avança et la serra contre lui.

Une de leurs étreintes habituelles quand elle avait fait une bêtise et s'en voulait et lui lui pardonnait et la prenait dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, elle aimait ces étreintes mais son cœur se brisait car elle voulait bien plus, elle voulait qu'il la serre comme il l'avait serré quand elle était Juliette...

Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou s'accrochant au t-shirt rouge de son frère.

Justin fronçait les sourcils, voilà qu'il ressentait la même chose que quand il avait cru serrer Juliette contre lui...

Il ne pouvait ressentir ça c'était sa sœur qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Et pourtant cette étreinte le rendait heureux autant qu'elle pouvait le rendre démuni.

Cette sensation était très étrange et inconnue pour lui.

Combien de fois était-il tombé amoureux ?

Ou plutôt pensé l'être...

Il savait qu'il se lançait toujours trop vite, qu'il faisait les choses trop en grand mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était un incorrigible romantique...

Son cœur était trop grand, il avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait offrir son cœur...

A un moment il avait cru que cette personne serait Juliette mais ce n'était pas elle il le savait désormais, leur relation avait été agréable, elle tenait à lui et lui aussi mais à y repenser à tête reposée cela ressemblait bien plus à une forte amitié.

Ils pourraient très bien se revoir tous les deux, il lui garderait toujours son affection qu'elle ait l'air jeune ou vieille, elle était toujours la même.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Alex se poser dans son cou tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait son dos.

Alex l'embrassait dans le cou...

Il se figea, se rappelant le baiser que ''Juliette'' lui avait donné.

Ce baiser l'avait rendu tout chose, il n'avait rien comprit, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle voulait le quitter et soudain elle l'embrassait d'une façon si... comme si elle avait voulu plus, il avait vu son menton se lever et ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes puis elle avait brusquement tourné la tête et lui avait donné ce baiser particulier dans le cou, appuyant ses lèvres avec une incommensurable tendresse...

C'était Alex !

- tu m'as embrassé ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

A ces mots Alex retira ses lèvres et recula vivement comme prise en faute, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui un peu ragaillardi.

- dans le cou, oui, dit-elle sur la défensive.

- non, pas maintenant, hier au bord du lac !

Alex fronça les sourcils, pourquoi insistait-il ? Quelle était la différence ?

- oui et si tu te rappelle bien c'était dans le cou aussi.

- oui mais ce n'est pas mon cou que tu visais au départ, dit-il la fixant.

Il vit le sang monter aux joues de sa sœur, elle semblait mortifiée...

- Justin...

Mais sa voix se brisa, que pouvait-elle dire maintenant ?

Elle ne voulait plus mentir, elle n'y était pas préparée et ne le voulait pas.

- peu importe que tu m'ais embrassé dans le cou ça ne change pas la façon dont tu m'embrasses.

- arrête s'il te plait... ne me regarde pas comme ça, l'implora-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait cesser de la dévisager comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il avait enfin trouvé la femme qu'il aimait... durant toute sa vie elle s'était tenue devant lui.

Et on le prenait pour le plus intelligent ?

Mais il était normal qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé en fait... elle était sa sœur.

Il se sentait monstrueux mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était elle qu'il aimait.

Elle était la seule...

Alex le visage baigné de larmes tenta de fuir la pièce mais Justin la rattrapa et la serra soudain dans ses bras.

Et pas pour seulement la réconforter, il la collait contre lui un bras était autour de sa taille et l'autre sur ses épaules.

Cela s'était passé en quelques secondes, le corps d'Alex était traversé de frissons et son cœur battait à coup redoublés dans sa poitrine.

Cette étreinte était la meilleure qu'il ne lui ait jamais offerte et même cents fois meilleure à celle qu'il lui avait donné alors qu'il la prenait pour Juliette.

Il murmura soudain à son oreille :

- dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul...

Les yeux d'Alex s'étaient écarquillés, voulait-il vraiment dire qu'il...

- dis-moi que je n'invente pas Alex... dit-il d'un ton suppliant en la caressant doucement.

Alex, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle ne pu sortir un son trop bouleversée alors elle usa d'une autre tactique, elle caressa son dos et posa ses lèvres à cet endroit précis dans son cou et l'embrassa.

Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir et il la serra plus encore contre lui, finalement elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

Les profondeurs bleues gris l'engloutirent et elle lui sourit.

- je t'aime Justin, lui avoua-t-elle.

- je t'aime Alex, avoua-t-il aussi de l'émotion dans les yeux, dans la voix.

Se perdant dans le regard de celui qu'elle aimait, Alex leva légèrement son menton et Justin comprit immédiatement, lentement il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa.

Et bien qu'ils soient sorciers et toutes leurs aventures dans le monde de la magie, ce fut le moment le plus magique de toute leur existence.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour plus rien ne pourrait les séparer, peu importait les gens ou les conventions, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de leur avenir car il dépendait d'eux et ils le voulaient, ils seraient ensembles contre vents et marées dans une tendre étreinte leurs mains liées.

_**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

Eh bien voilà la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et sauver ce couple qui mériterait d'avoir le droit d'être ensemble.

Ah c'est moi qui vais pleurer maintenant -_-' mais non aller ma fanfiction termine bien on peu imaginer que c'est la fin de la série voilà : )

En tout cas j'attends de voir vos reviews pour savoir si vous avez aimé (bah oui sinon je ne peux pas savoir, logique), il y en aura sûrement pas beaucoup, en France ce couple n'est pas trop connu mais bon...


End file.
